


Sibling Rivalry

by DBR_Augary



Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter is the Classic Case of Middle Child Syndrome, Bookworm Albus Severus Potter, Gen, Gryffindor Lily Luna Potter, Hurt Albus Severus Potter, Light Angst, Lily Luna Potter is the Favourite Child, Middle Child, Not-So Popular Albus Severus Potter, Popular Lily Luna Potter, Quidditch Player Lily Luna Potter, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Youngest Child, without a doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Lily and Albus had a sort of sibling rivalry. Lily would tease and mock Albus and Albus would shoot back, only to get in trouble. And Lily didn’t know what affects this had on her older brother.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander (Mentioned)
Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Sibling Rivalry

Lily and Albus had a bit of a sibling rivalry. It mainly consisted of Lily constantly teasing and mocking Albus and then getting him in trouble. And of course their parents listened to Lily. She was the obvious favourite.

Lily always got pretty much everything she wanted and didn’t like not getting her way - which wasn’t often. James didn’t get everything he wanted either, but that was mainly because their parents didn’t trust him with anything. So he still got a fair amount if they didn’t think he could cause trouble with it. Albus in the other hand, went unnoticed. 

Kids at school would say he was unremarkable compared to his entire family. Their quidditch skills and ability to perform challenging spells had left everyone with very high expectations for him. But he was just average at everything really. So there wasn’t much to ask for to begin with. And even so, he doubted they knew the type of books he liked to read. 

What hurt most however was that Lily was the star of the family. She had the most friends, the best grades, got in trouble the least and got the hang of a broom almost immediately. She was the perfect Potter. And Albus was the disappointment. Of course they never got along.

So, Albus envied her for everything she stood for. He sometimes wished she wasn’t born so his life would be easier. He hated her for everything she put him through. But most of all he hated himself for thinking this of his little sister. He was absolutely positive no one would ever want their sister to disappear. Sure, Fred would say it about Roxanne but you could tell he didn’t actually mean it. Albus did.

His jealousy grew into hatred over the course of one year. And he would bottle up his rage because he didn’t want to get in trouble for something he didn’t even do. Until one family gathering, he finally had enough.

It was the holidays before Albus’ sixth year and Lily’s fourth. She was talking about her plans for the year.

”I want to do something interesting,” she commented, “Of course, not so interesting that I jump off a train.”

Albus’ chest felt tighter.

”Maybe I’ll finally ask Lysander out,” Lily started, “He’s not an evil snakes son.”

Albus furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

”Where should we go?” Lily asked herself, “What about Hogsmeade? The Death-Eater-Spawn hasn’t tainted the place yet.”

Albus grip on his glass cup tightened.

”Nah,” Lily shook her head, “What is the Forbidden Forest like? I could take him there.”

What Albus didn’t realise was that the suppression of his anger was also suppressing his magic. So, when he grasped his cup so tight it smashed, all the other cups smashed as well.

Lily looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

”Albus...?” She backed away slightly, “Dis you do that...?”

Albus was having trouble keeping everything at bay, so books flew out of shelves, napkins zoomed around the room, brittle objects smashed one by one. Albus stood at the centre of everything. They say the eye of a hurricane is where it’s most peaceful, but in the eye of this hurricane stood a fuming wizard, ready to snap at any moment.

The storm in the room settled and Albus unclamped his fists. The broken glass from his cup either stuck out of his palm or fell to the ground with blood following suit. Albus looked down at his hand and didn’t even bat an eye at the damage. 

His family stood a safe distance away, huddled into little groups to be safe and watched in a mixture of shock as the whole thing unfolded. Albus turned and looked each of these people in the eyes. When he saw nothing but horrified expressions, and even expressions of being ashamed of him looking back, he knew he was no longer welcome as part of the family. 

So that night, while everyone sat downstairs, he packed his bags, leaving behind only what he didn’t need and a note. 

~•<•>•~

Lily went up to her brothers room cautiously to tell him dinner was ready. When she got no reply from behind the door she knocked again. After the third time she just went in and was surprised to find the room empty. She then noticed the note on Albus’ bed.

_Dear Whomever Finds This,_

_I have left as I no longer feel welcome here. I saw the looks of horror on everyone’s faces. I know you’re all ashamed to share blood with me. So here, I’ll leave. You won’t ever have to deal with me again._

_Dad, don’t send a search party to find me. You know full well where I am and you know I’ll just leave again if you take me home._

_Mum, don’t scream at Dad for letting this happen. You are just as much to blame as everyone else in the family._

_James, don’t try to convince me to come back at school. You know it won’t work. You know I won’t come back unless I feel like I’m actually wanted._

_Lily, don’t treat James the way you treated me just because I’m gone now. He doesn’t deserve that._

_So, goodbye Potter’s. I’m not family anymore._

_Albus_

Lily dropped the piece of parchment as tears streamed down her cheeks. She did this. She pushed her brother away. She used to look up to him. She used to want to be able to find light and dark in everyone like he could. She had never wanted to hurt him. But she did it without realising. And he left. Because of her.

~•<•>•~

It affected Lily more than Albus would ever know when he left. And it affected Albus more than anyone would ever know when they listened to him for the first time in his whole life and didn’t hunt him down.


End file.
